


Ignoring Earth

by AniDarkSugaR



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gods AU, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDarkSugaR/pseuds/AniDarkSugaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh...So you're the little Minseok...You are like your father...And that's good. I liked him. I'm sure I'll have fun with you, like I did with him”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: _Ignoring Earth_  
> Pairings/characters: XiuHan  
> Genre: Gods AU,smut,romance,angst  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Luhan needs to use a virgin human this year to ignore the human chaos.

-“Do you remember me?”

That's the first time I heard your voice, soft and different.  
In a relaxed tone, in a way a simple human couldn't converse right now.  
Because all their friends were dying, everything started to be chaos, blood and tears.

But you were different.  
You had no friends.

Why would a God want friends?

You didn't want to see them die, to live with their presence in your shattered heart.  
No more.  
Not again.

You learned how to live without them.

Humans are objects, that's how a God sees them.

That's how you should treat me.  
Like an object.

And I knew my parents were right.  
You were the same God, the legends were true.

-“This is the first time I see you, sir.” -I informed, and your lips formed a little smile.

-“Oh...So you're the little Minseok...You are like your father...And that's good. I liked him. I'm sure I'll have fun with you, like I did with him” - you affirmed, licking your dry, pink lips-

 

*

I didn't like how you looked at my naked body for the first time.

I'm not pretty, or at least, not as pretty as the other humans you've touched.

I didn't deserve to be treated like you did, in a gentle way, feeling loved.

It was my turn to be used.

To make you forget about the problems on Earth.

But I didn't feel like an object.

I felt loved.

I still do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 

One week with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

I started to think about my friends.  
I missed them.  
I missed everyone.  
Even my dad, who sold me to save his own life.  
The only family I had, a man that preferred to live in peace and leave his 19 years old son with a God, using his body.

He knew how Luhan liked young boys, because he once was his slave.

He used his body, and now, I'm the one feeling pain and pleasure from the same person. From the same God. In the same bedroom.

My friends...  
They were probably dead now.  
I couldn't keep lying to myself.  
Misery and war, they couldn't be alive.

Here, with Luhan...Everything is different.

I can eat a lot of delicacies.  
And meat. I didn't know meat could taste that delicious.  
Mostly because it was my first time eating it,obviously.

I come from a very poor town, so I only ate rice and if I had luck, maybe eggs.

-“You look really happy when you eat, Minseok” – Luhan said as I munched the food in my mouth,tasting it -“you're really cute”

I couldn't help but smile , feeling heat on my face.  
I liked how Luhan said that.  
He sounded sincere.

\- “I love this Luhan..Thank you for the food” -I thanked him. Everything was perfect, and I was really happy. - 

Really, really happy.

*

Two weeks with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

I forgot what hunger was.  
I felt energized, healthier..

Luhan noticed how my body started changing.  
My face was a little bit rounder -I already had a round face- , my thighs were now stronger and my posterior was...Well, let's say my arse looked bigger.

My hobbies were eating, cleaning and cooking..  
I only did that.

Oh, I had a lot of sex with Luhan, of course.

I was his sexual toy, his slave. I had to satisfy him.

I didn't know anything about sex... But Luhan helped me.  
He was gentle, patient.

And he didn't like to hurt me.

My first time was strange, but also sweet.

When I remember it, I feel happy.

::

· - “Minseok, come here” -Luhan called me, his voice firm -

I did what he told me, staring at his enormous , comfortable bed.  
His bedroom was illuminated thanks to the sun light, the windows letting the rays of sun inside.

He was naked, showing his glorious body.  
I didn't imagine him like this.  
The perfect body he had..  
I couldn't stop my eyes, that scanned his toned abdominals, his muscular thighs, and..His masculinity.

He was perfect, a God.

And...I was just a human.

Luhan smiled warmly.

-“Minseok, I need you naked too..” -he informed and I nodded, blushing- “Don't be shy, I'll help you..”

His hands felt hot on my body when he helped me, revealing my body.  
I felt really strange and nervous.

Soon, we were both naked.

His body on top of mine.

I could feel his warm skin against mine, making me even more nervous.

My first time...  
“Will it hurt?”  
“Will I sound pathetic?”  
These kind of questions filled my head.

But I relaxed in Luhan's touch.

It started with an innocent kiss.  
He pressed his lips softly on my own , slowly massaging my lips.  
It felt unfamiliar, but good.

The kiss changed with time, and my body felt hotter than ever.  
I could felt really warm inside, as if I could burn.

Gentle kiss, then heated, rough kisses.

Lips, neck, collarbones.. My body was being pampered by Luhan's soft lips.

I felt extremely strange..

But I wanted more.

I moaned as Luhan sucked on my skin, leaving purple bruises and an absolutely perfect feeling.

Luhan's scent was masculine and hypnotizing.  
I just wanted more of him, more of this.  
The power of God inside me.

\- “Please...Give me more...” -I pleaded, feeling hard and needy-

He licked his lips and smiled, caressing my left cheek.

\- “I like you, Minseok. Please, tell me if it hurts” -his voice sounded deeper in this state-

And he entered inside me.  
Without preparation, without a second for me to adjust to his large size.

I gasped, closing my eyes.

It hurt.  
Luhan was big, really big.  
And it was my first time.

Of course, it hurt.

But I could feel Luhan's love.

When I moaned in pain, he stopped and kissed me.

His breath on my neck relaxed me, his tongue on my own made me feel in heaven.

I felt loved.  
I felt like a God.

Because he was taking care of me.  
And we were one in that moment.

He started moving, in and out, in and out...First at a slowly pace, and soon, he started entering in me deeper, faster..

I didn't know a human could moan that much.

But I did.

I moaned Luhan's name at least fifty times.

I closed my eyes, feeling ashamed of myself, trying to hide my face on the pilow.

And when we finished, I opened my eyes..

He was looking at me with a warm smile,still inside me.

\- “Minseok, you're beautiful..” -he sincerely said-

I've never felt so full, and so loved.

::::::::::::::::::::::

 

One month with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

\- “Minseok, taste this” - he pointed at a delicious strawberry with his unoccupied hand,the other holding the fruit -  
I sighed and smiled.  
When I opened my mouth, ready to feel the sweet taste on my mouth, he immediately did the opposite thing I was expecting.

He put the red fruit in his mouth and smiled.

\- “Hey! Don't do that, I want it!” -I pouted and he laughed, holding another strawberry-

I felt the soft strawberry on my lips and I sucked it when Luhan was still holding it.

\- “You look like a cute hamster” -his laugh filled my ears-  
I blushed and shook my head disapprovingly.  
But I liked it..  
He thinks I'm cute and that makes me happy.

He makes me happy.

I'm so lucky to have him.

Two months with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

I was cleaning the kitchen when I felt his hands on my hips.  
I didn't feel surprised, I just smiled and chuckled.  
His hands massaged my body and his lips ended on mine.

\- “Let's play in the garden, Minseok”

::

Five years with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

Luhan and I were together.  
In fact, we were now married.

Our wedding was beautiful, but of course, only Gods attended it.  
Red petals, an enormous wedding cake, a lot of gifts..  
I didn't know how I ended marrying a God.

Everyday was special with him.  
I was not his slave; I think I've never been a slave.  
He loved me.  
I knew it.  
Because I could see it in his eyes.  
I could see it in the way he helped me with everything.  
I could see it in the way he kissed me.

Twenty four years with Luhan, ignoring the human chaos.

We were painting the walls in a yellowish colour.  
Luhan could tell someone to do it, but he enjoyed painting.

He liked to see me paint, too.

And we liked being together, all the time.

Luhan kissed my cheek, surprising me a little bit.

\- “Luhan, stop...” -I whined when he started with a little kiss game, kissing my cheek multiple times.-  
He continued doing it and I laughed, feeling happy.  
\- “Luhan..You'll never change” -It was true. He had the same face, he didn't change, and he wouldn't change. Because he is a God-  
\- “And you look cuter , everything about you is cute...” -he kissed my lips this time- “ I love you”

A God can only marry one person in their life, and Luhan chose me.

I can't live forever like him, I can't survive without food, I can't survive alone.  
But my love, my love for Luhan is eternal.

 

 

Cute Xiuhan will always be cute daghfjhd

PLEASE COMMENT AND XIUMIN WILL DANCE FOR YOU


End file.
